Black Out Princess
by Ava Cassadine
Summary: The Casey that you’ve known for the past year wasn’t a matured Cassidy. Who you saw was a new alter made to cope with your divorce...Cassidy is fully awake now you’re family can come and see her. Keep in mind Casey and Cassidy are two different people...


* * *

Disclaimer: I do no own life with Derek. In fact I'm not even in Canada. I'm in Texas so unless there's a "Life with Derek in Texas that Ava owns" then MAybE but so far…no. Oh... There is a short little poem in here that I got from the movie identity that stuck with me so I put it in but I want to say I dont own it.

* * *

**Waking up to find the world's all screwed up. **

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days were you felt like your body was on auto pilot? As if every move you made and everything you said was automatic response you had preprogrammed for that day. 

Well that's the type of day I was having. I felt somewhat robotic.

My body walked into class, sat down in my chair, and waited for the teacher to hand me my math test.

In my head, I solved the problem and came up with one answer but my hands marked another almost every time. At lunch instead of getting my usual salad and juice I chose the hamburger and fries with a coke that I don't remember putting in my purse.

Yes, today was a weird day but I've had days like this before. I believe it's the stress of finals that are only two months away. Two months is nothing I mean how am I supposed to study for Science, Math, English, History, and Art in a mere two months!

Emily said I was over reacting but Emily is a bit of a slacker, no offense to her of course she happens to be one my best friends I would never intentionally offend her. I mean considering she's my only friend…

But that's not the point!

Wait a minute…why am I walking home? I was barely out on lunch, wasn't I? I must be more out of it than I thought the day just flew by. Didn't I have another test today?

I need to get home and lay down for a while my head is starting to hurt.

"Hey Nicky!" A tall blonde skinny girl calls out to me. With a mischievous smile on her face she walks up to me coming out of nowhere. After taking a quick look around I realize that she could only be talking to me.

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else my name is Casey." I try to tell her as politely as possible.

"Stop messin' Nicky I know it's you! How could I forget 'cha I mean we're-" That was the last thing I heard before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and everything around me went black.

In the back of my mind I could hear a little girl whispering.

_I passed by the attic stairs_

_And saw man who wasn't there_

_That man wasn't there again today_

_I wish this man would go away._

"What the hell is going on?" I mumble through my massive headache. I tried opening my eyes but the light was way too harsh.

"Who am I speaking to now" Says a man's voice. What the hell is he talking about?

"The light it burns" I say in a harsh whisper. I hear someone get up and play with the blinds.

"Is that better?" I try to open my eyes again and this time the sunlight doesn't attack me which is always nice.

"Yea, thanks I guess." I look at the man in front of me and the man turned out to be my therapist, John.

"Oh it's just you john. What the hell am I doing here? What happened?"

"Casey…" He begins but I stop him instantly.

"Cassidy! John, my name is Cassidy! I hate it when people call me Casey! The only people allowed to do that is Nora, Lizzy, and Dennis and that's because they adopted me into there family. I either go by Cassidy, Case, Cece or my middle name Jade. There is no Casey on that list!" I snap at him. He's been my therapist for a couple of years now you'd think he'd know that I mean…that's what we pay him for!

"Alright Cassidy, I'm sorry." He's says in his calmly manner which usually annoys me more but he has yet to tell me what happened.

"Apology accepted. So…what happened Doc?"

"You had another black out and one of you're alters took over for you." At this I raised my eyebrow.

"One of my alters? The last time we spoke I only had one alter, Nicolas. That's the one I created as a child to deal with some event that I can't remember. What happened in the past two weeks that I created another alter?"

I have to admit I was both nervous and irritated. I was getting tired of these blackouts and alters. One minute I was fine minding my own business the next minute I'm somewhere completely different in different clothes talking to somebody I never met before.

"Cassidy it's been almost a year since you and I last spoke." He spoke slowly making sure I understood what he was telling me.

One year. I blackout for one year how is that even possible?

"You're mother and father divorced and I believe it was because of that, that you created this new alter. Her name is Cassandra but everyone calls her Casey. I am told that she is very studious and takes school seriously. According to her journals, she believes that is biologically related to your mother, father, and sister."

I sat there quiet for a moment trying to take it all in. I was out for a year and my parents are divorced. Not only that, but there is another stupid alter in my head. Fuck.

"How did this happen? How was I out for a Freaken Year?" My voice rising as angry tears threatened to fall.

"You're mother believed that you were maturing. She saw nothing wrong with Casey's behavior and was relieved that "you" had decided to take a more positive approach to this new situation"

"So you're telling me no one noticed that I was gone because this new alter was better and what…easier to handle I suppose. Divorced? Why did they get divorced? Sure they fought a bit but they were fine! I mean, they where happy! We were happy!" I got up and started to pace around the room. This is all bullshit.

"I believe your new alter, Casey, wasn't meant to stay this long but I believe when she found out that Nora was remarrying she stayed to cope with that situation as well. Now that she's settled you were allowed to resume you're place and you came back"

"Wait…Nora remarried? To what?"

"His name is…" He looks at some paper "Ah…George Venturi. He's a lawyer and has three kids. Marti the youngest, Edwin the middle child, and Derek who's a year older than you."

"Lovely" I say my voice dripping in sarcasm

"Cassidy I want you to give your mother a chance to explain and give your family a chance. Your mother feels terrible as does your father you have to understand this is taking everyone by surprise. Just please, they are outside, try to be a little understanding alright?"

"I make no promises"

John sighs and gets up to walk me over to the new family. We walk out to the waiting room and meet everyone for the first time.

* * *

Good? Bad? Continue? Stop? Dasey? Non-Dasey? Let me know what you think! 


End file.
